Dreams That Come True
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Sequel to 'Dreams That Never Fade', so it helps if you read that one first or you won't know what's going on. The day after Artie's unusual dream. Kurt/Artie FTW! :D


For all you guys that wanted a sequel to_** 'Dreams That Never Fade'**_, here it is! It's much longer too. Go me!  
Let the Kurt/Artie love commence! :D

Review the pants off this please, my Humble Readers! It'll make the Kurt and Artie in my head very happy :)

I don't own Glee. I don't know _why_ I don't own Glee, I just don't. Learn to accept it, Humble Readers. I have. Kind of.

**

* * *

**

**Dreams That Come True  
**

As Artie had predicted, school the next day was _awkward._ Scenes from last night's dream (especially the ending) were constantly playing in his head, and he was dreading having to see Kurt.

But by lunchtime he could no longer put it off. He was wheeling towards the table in the cafeteria where Tina and Mercedes were sitting, before he realised the Kurt was there too. He stopped, his heart beating rapidly. He didn't know why he was panicking so much. Come on, it was only _Kurt._ Kurt was his friend... his friend who he had dreamt about kissing. This was all so confusing. Artie had never even thought of another guy in that way, but looking at Kurt right then – sitting at the table with one leg folded over the other, laughing and joking with the two girls – made Artie's heart flutter. Had Kurt always been that... _pretty?_

Artie took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm him down, before making is way over to his fellow Glee Clubbers. Everyone smiled and greeted him cheerfully, and he somehow managed to do the same. The only available space at the table was in between Tina and Kurt. Of course it would be, wouldn't it? The fates were obviously against him.

This wasn't going to be awkward at all, he thought sarcastically as he placed his lunch tray on the table. He tried his best not to look directly at Kurt, but he may as well have not bothered. Just the sound of his soft, high, velvety voice was making butterflies swarm inside Artie's stomach, and he genuinely didn't know why. Everything was perfectly fine yesterday, before the dream happened. He could hang out with Kurt and feel nothing but friendship for him. But now he felt... well, he didn't really know what he felt.

"Are you okay, Artie?" asked Kurt, pulling him out of his musings. "You seem kind of quiet."

Most of the blood in Artie's body rushed straight to his face.

"I'm, erm..." he stuttered. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt persisted. "Your face looks a little red. You're not sick or anything, are you?"

Artie felt like his face was about to burst into flames. He briefly turned towards Kurt, before immediately regretting it and quickly looking away again. Why did that boy have to be damn pretty?

"Seriously, I'm fine," he said, maybe a little too quickly.

"You've barely touched your food," Tina added.

"Yeah," said Mercedes. "There's gotta be somethin' wrong."

"Y'know, if you're not sick," said Kurt. "I know some great skin care products that will help out with that redness."

Artie had forgotten that he was supposed to be eating lunch. He was too busy feeling incredibly uncomfortable to eat anything. And the fact that everyone was now staring him at with concerned looks on their faces did not help with the blushing.

He cleared his throat, before saying "I'm okay, really."

Artie almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the back of a baby-soft hand on his forehead. Kurt was taking his temperature. Kurt was _touching him._ Artie almost had a heart attack.

"You're burning up," he said, sounding worried. "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office. Do you want one of us to take you?"

Once Artie's mind had stopped focusing on the fact that Kurt had just touched him and actually listened to the question, he quickly said "No, no, no, it's fine! I-I'll take myself. You guys were right; I really don't feel so good, so I'll just, erm... I just go."

And he rolled himself out of the cafeteria as fast as he could without actually crashing into anything or running anybody over. He wasn't going to the nurse's office. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure where he was going. He just needed to get away from Kurt and away from all these crazy, confusing feelings. For the first time ever, Artie was dreading going to Glee Club.

Luckily, they weren't learning any dance routines at Glee rehearsals that day. That would have been too much for Artie to handle. They were just practicing their scales by the piano, but Artie was still completely distracted. Kurt was standing directly opposite him, leaning against the piano with one hand on his hip, looking just as bored as everyone else (excluding Rachel). When did he get so hot?

As they were singing, Artie couldn't help but notice how Kurt's eyes – which were suddenly totally gorgeous, by the way – kept on drifting toward Finn. The way he was longingly gazing at the tall, simple-minded jock actually made Artie feel... _jealous._ Kurt liked Finn, that seemed clear to him now, but he really didn't get why that was pissing him off so much. His feelings for Kurt – which he didn't even know he had – had only just come to head late last night after he had had that dream. He had no right to be annoyed just because Kurt liked someone else.

But why did it have to be Finn? Artie could never compete with _Finn Hudson._ Yeah, he was stupid and totally straight, but he was also traditionally handsome and able-bodied – unlike Artie – and it was understandable for Kurt to like him. But why did he have to like him? And why did he have to keep staring at him like that?

Artie was so glad when Glee rehearsals were finally over. The awkwardness mixed with his new found jealousy for Finn were starting to make his head hurt. He wanted to leave the room as fast as possible, but he was having trouble reaching his untied shoelace.

"Do you want some help with that?"

He looked up to see Kurt looking at him. He didn't have the heart to say no, and he was in no state to form any actual words, so Artie just nodded. As Kurt kneeled down to tie the shoelace, Artie had to bite his lip as a bunch of very inappropriate images appeared in his head. Instead, he decided to look around the room instead of at the beautiful boy kneeling in front of him, and he immediately noticed that they were the only two people in the choir room. This situation was starting to become kind of ominous.

"There you go," said Kurt once he finished tying the shoelace.

"Thanks," said Artie quietly.

Rather than leaving like Artie hoped he would, Kurt grabbed a chair and sat down opposite him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "You kind of worried me earlier at lunch."

'_He was worried about me!'_ was Artie's first thought. He scolded the voice his head for squealing like a girl.

"I'm fine," he said, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"You don't seem fine," said Kurt, frowning slightly. "It kind of feels as if you've been avoiding me all day. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"Oh no, of course not," Artie hastily replied. "You haven't really done anything, it's just..."

He stopped before he could say anything else. Anything that might be embarrassing as hell.

"It's just what?" Kurt said, smiling a little. That smile was even more amazing in real life.

Maybe he should just tell him about the dream. No, no, that would be crazy. And awkward. He should just keep it to himself. But telling him would clear the air and take the weight off his shoulders a bit. He really didn't know.

"Erm, this is kind of weird to talk about..." Artie nervously began. Was he really going to do this?

"You can tell me," Kurt said gently.

"Well, last night I, erm, I had a – a dream about... about you. And I, err... I mean, we sort of... kissed."

Kurt was silent for a while, before saying quietly "Wow. Well, erm... I'm flattered."

Artie could almost feel the inevitable 'but' coming. Why did he have to tell him about the dream? Why did he have to be so stupid? And why wasn't Kurt saying anything else?

"..._but?"_ he said, giving the other boy a strange look.

"No buts," said Kurt. "And it does explain why you've been acting so strange around me today."

"So, you're not weirded out by this?"

"Like I said," Kurt leaned forward and smiled. "I'm flattered."

This had to be one of the most surreal moments in Artie's life. But it got considerably more surreal when Kurt suddenly said "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" asked Artie, perplexed.

"The kiss," he said. "In the dream. Was it any good?"

Artie shrugged, blushing slightly. "I don't know. It was... okay, I guess."

That was a lie. The kiss hadn't just been okay, it had been incredible. But he didn't want to say that out loud.

Kurt leaned forward even more until his hands were resting on the handle bars of Artie's wheelchair. Their faces were so close that they couldn't help but look into each other's eyes. Kurt's eyes were even more beautiful in real life.

"I want to know what this kiss was like," he said softly. "Was it like... this?"

He pressed his lips gently against Artie's cheek, staying there for a few seconds before pulling away. Artie let out the breathe he hadn't realised he was holding in, before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't think so," said Kurt quietly. "I'm guessing it was a little more like this..."

He leaned forward again and brushed his lips ever so gently against Artie's. Time seemed to stand still, and Artie felt as if he was having lots of small, pleasant feeling heart attacks at once. When they separated, neither boy could help but smile. There was certainly no denying it now. Artie had feelings for Kurt, and it seemed like Kurt felt the same way. How did that happen?

"Was that how it was in the dream?" Kurt whispered.

Artie shook his head. "No. It was about a million times better than the dream."

They both laughed, before leaning in at the same time for another mind-blowing, heart-stopping, name-forgetting kiss.

Tina and Mercedes stood unnoticed at the doorway of the choir room, completely shell shocked. They had come back to see what was keeping Kurt and Artie and had ended up catching the two boys making out.

"Well, that was unexpected," Tina said quietly.

Mercedes nodded, a little dazed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)  
Don't forget that **reviews are love**, my Humble Readers.

**SPREAD THE KARTIE LOVE! **

xxx


End file.
